


You wouldn't know

by trophy_fish



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angry Ian, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Possesive Ian, sleepy mickey, svetlana milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the Milkovich house sparks a feud between Ian and Svet, both looking to take the other half of Mickey's bed. One bed, one couch, two sleepy southsiders. who wins, boyfriend or wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wouldn't know

**Author's Note:**

> I really just don't know what this is is. but i hope you like it. and I really can't write Svet's broken english. just imagine her voice, it helps

Ian froze when he heard footsteps behind him, not because he was alarmed but simply because he knew she was heading for the same door. With a quiet sigh he released the door knob and turned. “Svetlana...” he hummed in restraint just as she spoke as well. “What are you doing?” she questioned, quirking a challenging brow.

“Going to bed” he answered solidly. His gaze, for a moment, darted back to the door. Through the small crack he could see Mickey already sleeping soundly.

“No” she refused quickly. “You sleep on couch” she informed him. “I will take the bed” she told him, eyeing him with a stare so firm anyone else would have agreed without further question. Ian had to take a moment to check his temper and his tone before speaking.

“You wouldn't know, but that bed looks pretty damn nice right now” he spoke levelly, following her eyes as she glanced through the doorway. “So I think I'm just--”

“I wouldn't know?” she scoffed, and held back a laugh. Instead a smirk danced on her lips. An amused smile that took him completely off guard. His brow furrowed at the idea of Mickey sharing a bed with Svetlana, sharing a bed with anyone for that matter. Such an act of intimacy was so rare for Mickey, Ian had assumed it was something only he had experienced, foolishly so, but he had. Of course, they were husband and wife, that had to stand for something.

Svetlana was never one to beat around the bush and she knew for Ian this wasn't about the bed but rather the person already in it. “I wouldn't know?” she repeated him once more rhetorically. “I wouldn't know how he always starts on right side, shifts to his back but always wakes on his stomach? I wouldn't know, how he warms up entire bed? “ she ranted on, speaking more and more quickly as she continued. “I wouldn't know how he pauses before breathing just long enough to give you heart attack. Everytime.” when she finished she narrowed her eyes and for a moment she was victorious. She had succeeded in surprising him, disappointing him even, when he thought of these small habits he had before thought were strictly his to adore or even notice, were also her's. But he wasn't one so easily defeated.

“No” he shook his head, and answered with a challenging grin of his own. “You wouldn't know what its like to have to remind yourself every morning not to tell him what a perfect little-spoon he makes. You wouldn't know how his neck smells like warm fucking cinnamon, all the time” he countered furiously, forgetting to lower his voice. “ and you wouldn't know what its like to feel how his arms tense sometimes when hes holding you, and his hands ball into fists, but just for a moment” His glare faded as he spoke and his eyes turned slightly distant as he relived fond memories.

Just as quickly as Ian was snapped out of his short lived reminiscence, a familiar voice rang out, cutting off Svetlana just before she spoke. “Shut the fuck up” groaned Mickey in retaliation. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it was enough to wake him, and that he did not appreciate. “Fucking idiots...” he mumbled and rolled comfortably onto his back. "Ian, get your ass in here" he grumbled shortly after.


End file.
